livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
This page lists the characters of the VN. 'The Wurze Family' MC Wurze: The Protagonist. Student at Gracian Military Academy, ARMS Division. Technological genius. Gifted Melee ARMS pilot. In love with Julianne Orbinne. Lico Wurze: 'MC's older sister. Industrial expert. Civil Engineer by trade. '''Anise Wurze: '''MC's younger sister. Computer whiz. '''Job Wurze: '''MC's father. Mechanic by trade. Former Support ARMS pilot in the Gracian Militia. '''Katherine Wurze: '''MC's mother. Farmer by trade. 'House Orbinne Julianne Orbinne: '''MC-kun's love interest. Daughter of the ruined House Orbinne. Formerly Derek von Eisenlowe's sex slave. Has a heart condition which disallows her from strenuous physical activity. '''Sebastian Orbinne: '''Former heir to the now ruined House Orbinne. Through connections, he was able to build a robotics R&D firm, Baltech Industries. Once again wealthy, and wiser, he is not afraid of using his money to get the job done. Dotes upon his daughter. '''Caralynne Orbinne: Former wife of Sebastian Orbinne and Julianne's mother. After Julianne was born, split from Sebastian, taking custody of Julianne. Sold Julianne to House Eisenlowe to maintain her lavish lifestyle. Current wherabouts unknown. 'The Smag Family' Kanel Smag: '''Half of the Twin Tempest, of Danish descent. Elder sister. Melee pilot. Has a crush on Gunther. '''Sukker Smag: 'Half of the Twin Tempest, of Danish descent. Elder sister. Melee pilot. Has a crush on Gunther. 'The Shirx Family Gunther Shirx: '''MC's best friend, and son of a military family. Assault/Range pilot. Dislikes his heritige as a military son, wishes he could just "be". '''Augustus Shirx: 'MC's best friend, and son of a military family. Assault/Range pilot. Dislikes his heritige as a military son, wishes he could just "be". 'The Boteza Family Arlene Boteza: '''Nurse at Academy infirmary. Formerly (according to her, currently) engaged to a deceased ARMS pilot. Takes great interest in MC-kun due to his similarities to her deceased beloved. Very stern, but gentle. Has black, wavy hair to the middle of her back. '''Sofia Boteza:''' Head Doctor at Gracia City Medical Center. Arlene's mother. Looks like an older Arlene, with more severe eyes. Very brusque, but always means well. Spoils her daughter. '''Headmaster: 'Former Brigadier General of the Gracian Army. Spoils his daughter and accomodates all her wishes. Executed during the Eisenlowe Coup. 'House Eisenlowe Lorelei von Eisenlowe:''' Daughter of House Eisenlowe. Very haughty and obnoxious, but has a strong sense of right, justice, and honor. Believes in the ideal of "Noblesse Oblige", although she does not act it out most of the time. Has an insatiable love for Twanky's. Tall, with strawberry-blonde hair to the small of her back, usually held in neat twin braids. Gravely injured during her escape from House Eisenlowe. '''Derek von Eisenlowe: Head of House Eisenlowe. Sexual deviant, power hungry, cruel. Gertrude von Eisenlowe: Lorelei's mother. Rather neglected. Terrible temper like her daughter. Shot dead during her attempted escape from House Eisenlowe. Silas: Servant of the Eisenlowe family. Very devoted to Lorelei 'Gracian Military Academy' Professor Sofia Arnyek: '''Former intelligence agent during the Gherlen Rebellion. Sharpshooter and master spy. '''Fat Professor Professer Aaron Dauntles: Art teacher. Hiding something. Akakamiko Jung: Half-Japanese student of espionage and intelligence. Took part in Arnyek's extracurricular stealth training. Captured by House Eisenlowe. Old Man: Calls himself Karl van Hamies. Knows more than he should about MC-kun. Arthur Delacroix: Julianne's psychiatrist. Has an obsession with her. 'Gracian Government' Auria gi Gracia: Archduchess of Gracia. Deceased. Executed by Derek von Eisenlowe during his attempted coup during the Autumn Harvest Ball. 'Lynx's Paw Mercenary Group' Reiner Berkeley: Head of the mercenary group Lynx's Paw. Stout, good spirited, but has a bloody past. Puuja Rani: Young Lynx's Paw pilot. Genius pilot, bad person socially. Clarissa Category:Characters